Let's Be Happy
by HunLoveHan
Summary: (Chap2UP) {DRABBLE} SELALU LAH BERBAHAGIA SAYANG JANGAN PERNAH BERSEDIH KARENA AKU AKAN SELALU BERADA DISAMPING MU 'Let's Be Happy,Let's Not Be Hurt' (OH Family/Mpreg/Marriage-Life)
1. Chapter 1 Married With You

Author: Selubiyy1004

Tittle: STORY AFTER WE WERE MARRIED

Gengre: Marriage Life,Love-Comedy,Mature.

Cast: Oh Sehun

Oh Luhan

Oh Haowen

Chanbaek with Park Jesper

Kaisoo with Kim Tae Oh

Summary: Mengatakan aku cinta ingin melakukannya setiap hari untuk seumur hidup

Maukah kau menikah denganku? Mencintaiku untuk selama nya?

~Oh Sehun~

Untuk seumur hidup aku akan berada di sisimu,aku akan mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku menyanyangimu melewati salju dan hujan akan aku lakukan aku akan bersamamu.

~Oh Luhan~

**in apartement**

''Lu kajja wake up baby deer'' suara husky itu membuat Luhan mengerang ia melirik kearah calon suami nya yang beberapa detik beberapa menit beberapa jam lagi akan resmi menjadi suami nya

''haishh sehunnie LuLu mengantuk eoh?'' erang Luhan

''baiklah akan aku beritahukan keburukan mu itu LuLu sayang'' Luhan yang akan melanjutkan tidur nya seketika terbangun ia melirik ke arah calon suami nya yang sudah rapih menggenakan jas.

Luhan melebarkan mulut nya betapa sempurna nya calon suami nya itu

''Lu ayolahh kau harus mandi kau bau haishhh'' Luhan beranjak dari ranjang nya ia pun bergegas meninggalkan calon suami nya itu dengan wajah kesal dan menghentak hentak kan kaki nya di lantai

''Bichnaneun geotdeuleun manha Geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa Call Me Yeobeo Call Me Yeobeo Call Yeob_'' Teriakan Luhan di kamar mandi terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun sudah berada di hadapan nya memandang Luhan dengan aneh Luhan segera berlari keluar

''Suruh siapa kau keluar huh?''

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binggung ''Aku kan sudah mandi nya sehunnie jadi aku harus bergegas_"' ucapan Luhan lagi lagi terpotong

''kau menyanyikan Lagu boyband Favoritmu itu kan kenapa kau rubah lirik nya heh?''

''Ingin saja kan kita akan menikah jadi aku berharap kau memanggilku Yeobeo''

''Jika aku ingin memanggilmu Rusa Malas bagaimana?''

''oh berarti enyah saja kau oh sehun yakkkkkkk''

Mereka saling berkejaran layak nya seorang bocah sehingga mereka berdua tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sudah memasuki kamar Luhan

''Kalian bukan anak kecill palliwa kalian harus bersiap siap'' Teriak si cerewet Byun Baekhyun

''eohh Baekkie waeyo?''

''Sehunna cepat semua orang sudah menunggu kalian''

''dialah yang lamban baek''

''Sehun yakkk liat saja kau'' teriak Luhan

''cepatlah heyy aku bisa di teriaki ibu mu Lu'' Baekhyun menggeleng perasaan diri nya menikah dengan Chanyeol tidak seperti mereka walaupun mereka dikatakan pasangan ribut.

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun mereka berdua pun mengikuti langkah mungil Baekhyun. semua memandang kesal kearah Luhan dan Sehun

''kalian lama sekali apakah kalian hanya main main huh untuk menikah?''

''eomonim dia yang Lamban wlee dasar Rusa Lamban'' Luhan melotot ke arah sehun

''Kau ingin mati hah'' Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun

ARWHHHH

''haisss kalian ini,baek? Kyung? Apa saat kalian menikah dengan chanyeol dan jongin seperti ini?''

''tidak nyonya Oh malahan kami begitu tegang'' Kyungsoo mengganguk tanda ia setuju

''hmm baiklah kajja Lu kalian harus segera berangkat ke gereja palli'' geram nyonya Oh

**1004**

''Coba ini apakah cocok Sehunah?'' chanyeol melirik kearah kai yang sedang mencoba Tuxedo yang cocok dipakai oleh Sehun

''Hyung tadi aku sudah memakai nya haishh''

''menurutlah kepada hyung hitam mu itu sehunah'' kai melemparkan sepatu yang akan membuat siapa saja akan sakit

''rasakan itu tiang listrik'' teriak Kai nista

DRTTTTTTT

From: RUSA MALAS 3

Hunnie palliwa aku butuh komentarmu sekarang palli Sehunnie

To: RUSA MALAS 3

Baiklah aku akan keruangan mu deer

Sehun sungguh penasaran seperti apa calon suami cantik nya itu seseorang dengan Tuxedo berwarna putih melambaikan tangan nya ke arahku siapakah dia?

''Lu itukah dirimu?'' sehun menggapai tangan mungil Luhan

''kau kira aku siapa huh? Sehunnie menyebalkan'' cemberut Luhan

''aku kira kau bidadari yang tuhan kirimkan untuk menjadi calon ibu dari anak anak kita''

''Sehunnie gombal aku malu'' Luhan menutupkan wajah nya

''Ehem'' deheman seseorang membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas Sehun yang menggombali Luhan

''Fanfan ya ampunnnn ku datang juga'' Luhan memeluk Kris yah dia adalah mantan kekasih Luhan semasa SMA Sehun melotot kearah Luhan

''Lu perkenalkan ini istriku'' Luhan melirik kebelakang dimana seseorang bermata panda melihat Luhan dengan mata yang menyala tanda ia sedang cemburu

''Ommo anyeongg Luhan imnida'' Luhan membungkukan badanya

''Nado Tao Imnida'' ucap nya

''Yasudah kajja baby Panda'' Kris dan Tao membungkukan badan nya ia pamit kearah Luhan dan Sehun

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh sepasang kekasih itu pun akhirnya terlaksanakan yah hari ini mereka akan menikah mengucap janji suci yang mengikat kedua nya nanti diatas altar kini mereka disaksikan oleh seluruh tamu yang datang Luhan yang di gandeng oleh Sehun hanya menelan saliva ia merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan ia menggengam erat jemari Luhan

 **''Saya Oh Sehun berjanji mencintai,menyayangi,dan menjaga Xi Luhan dengan sepenuh hati dalam keadaan senang,sedih,sehat,maupun sakit''**

 **''Saya Xi Luhan juga berjanji mencintai,menyayangi,dan menjaga Oh Sehun dengan sepenuh hati dalam keadaan senang,sedih,sehat,maupun sakit''**

Sehun dan Luhan saling memakaikan cincin di jari mereka Baekhyun bermain Piano dan Kyungsoo bernyanyi

''Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk pasangan yang baru saja menikah'' ucap kyungsoo membungkukan badan nya

''baiklah Tuan Oh anda bisa mencium pasangan anda''

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan Luhan menutup mata nya mengerti apa yang akan suami nya lakukan kepada nya dan

CHUPPP

Sehun melumat lembut tanpa nafsu Luhan membalas lumatan suami nya di tengah ciuman mereka seluruh Tamu bertepuk tangan kedua nya tersenyum dan melepaskan pagutan mereka

''Lu nanti saja lanjutkan di ranjang'' bisik sehun

''kyaa oh sehunnn awas kau mesum'' Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun

 **It's beautiful night**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby**

 **I think I wanna marry you**

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menutupi lagu yang kyungsoo bawakan mereka menatap haru kearah pasangan yang baru saja menikah Sehun tersenyum kearah para tamu.

acara pun telah selesai Luhan tampak lelah ia terus merengek kearah suami nya.

''Lu selamat yah akhir nya kalian menikah jangan lupa kalian harus melakukan nya''

''melakukan apa?'' jawab Luhan polos

''Sehunah buat Luhan lemas'' seringaian kai yang menoleh kearah Luhan

''memang nya sehunnie akan melakukan apa pada LuLu?''

''nanti juga kau tau'' ucap Kyungsoo

''Baekieeeeee hikssss'' Luhan memeluk Baekhyun

''Akhir nya LuLu kita sudah menikah''

''ternyata menikah itu membuat seluruh tubuh ku serasa copot'' ucap Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Sehun pria itu juga tersenyum kearah Baekhyun

''maka nya kau harus menjadi suami cantik yang baik untuk Sehun''

''kenapa posisi ku harus Uke padahal kan aku Manly baek''

Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan

''memang nya punyamu lebih besar dari punya sehun''

''apa maksudmu hah?''

''Lu kau itu cantik dan lebih kecil dari Sehun jadi bagian yang seharus nya memasuki itu Sehun''

''enyahlahhhhh kalian semua'' Luhan melempar mereka dengan sepatu Kai dan Chanyeol pun berlari secepat mungkin

**1004**

~First Night~

''huwaaa akhir nya selesai juga akhhh lelah nya'' Luhan pun merebahkan tubuh nya diranjang

''Lu hehee bolehkah?''

''apa kau ingin apa?''

''First Night hyunggggg ne ne ne'' Sehun memeluk lengan Luhan

''tumben sekali kau memanggil hyung namun setiap ada mau nya baru saja ishh dasar''

''Lu ayolahh''

''Sehunnie aku lelah memang nya kau tidak cape huh?''

''tidak jika kita melakukan nya''

''nanti saja kan masih banyak waktu''

''itu bukan First Night nama nya''

''kan sama saja kita melakukan nya'' Luhan mendeklik sebal

''tapi beda hyung rasanya ayolahhh'' sehun terus merengek kearah Luhan

''baiklah karena aku sudah berjanji kepada tuhan diatas altar''

Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan ia membelai surai madu Luhan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir manis itu Tautan bibir itu masih belum terlepas suara kecipak saliva sayup-sayup masih dua pasangan yang masih bergelut diatas ranjang dan namja cantik itu yang berada di bawah sang suami tampan,tubuh nya sedikit di tindih oleh pria tampan yang berada di atas nya.

''Eungghhh Sehunnie'' erang Luhan kesekian kali namja tampan di atas nya masih menikmati rasa manis yang di tawarkan bibir Luhan yang menggoda.

''Sehunniehhh..Sudahhhh'' ucap namja cantik itu mencoba mendorong Sehun sedangkan pria itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan namja cantik yang kurang nya pasokan udara.

ia tidak rela melepaskan bibir manis itu, seakan candu bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

''Sehunniehh..'' kali ini suara Luhan sedikit memelas ia benar benar merasa sesak dan membutuhkan oksigen suami nya tidak tega dengan segera ia terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

''haahh hahh..'' Luhan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin ia serasa ingin mati saja

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menelan saliva nya entah kenapa celana nya semakin menjadi sempit karena fantasinya mulai liar seketika melihat kearah Luhan yang terengah dengan mulut terbuka.

Dirasa cukup Sehun segera melumat bibir bawah Luhan membuat Luhan melebarkankan mata rusa nya imut namun dengan sekejap ia terbuai dan memejamkan mata nya menikmati sentuhan seorang oh sehun di hadapan nya dan tanpa ragu Sehun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan tangan Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdaalam ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan menggalungkan tangan nya ke leher putih Sehun.

''eunghhh'' lenguh Luhan ketika Sehun memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Luhan yang hampir memenuhi sebagian mulut dan mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Luhan hingga kini lidah tersebut sedang menyapa lidah milik Luhan awal nya lidah itun hanya membelai lidah Luhan,namun entah kenapa lidah mereka berubah menjadi saling menekan walau aksi itu masih di menangkan oleh Sehun.

Sayup sayup suara kecipak saliva mereka mulai terdengar di Rumah yang ayah Sehun berikan untuk pasangan baru sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk mereka

''eumphhh..nghhhh'' desah Luhan ketika junior Sehun tak sengaja bergesekan dengan junior nya sendiri yang sama sama sudah tegang Sehun menyeringai dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

''kau menikmati nya sayang?'' tanya Sehun sedikit mendesah tepat di telinga kiri Luhan,sambil terus menggesekan junior nya pada junior yang Sehun ketahui pasti sangat imut dibanding milik nya.

Luhan tak menjawab meski Luhan tak menjawab sehun sudah tau apa jawaban dari suami cantik nya itu karena Luhan terus saja mendesah nikmat.

Perlahan Sehun mulai melepas kemeja putih Luhan dan melemparkan nya ke sembarang arah sedangkan Luhan hanya pasrah apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

Sehun terus memandang tubuh bagian atas Luhan yang putih

''Sehunnie jangan menatapku seperti itu haisshh.'' Ucap Luhan malu sambil meraih selimut Sehun dengan cepat mengenggam tangan Luhan kemudian mengalungkan nya di leher nya putih nya.

''Kenapa tubuh mu sangaaaaaaatttttt seksi Lu?'' Sehun kembali menyerang bibir lembut Luhan terus melumat bibir itu tanpa ampun. Sehun serasa ketagihan dengan bibir mungil yang sedang membuka dengan ter engah itu.

Perlahan tangan Sehun mulai nakal ia mulai menyusup masuk kedalam celana Luhan,mengelus sesuatu yang sudah sangat tegang mulai meremas juga mengocok nya dengan ritme yang tidak terlalu cepat namun teratur.

''eunghhh eunggghh eunggg'' desah Luhan disela ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan nya sebentar hanya untuk membuka celana juga celana dalam yang Luhan pakai dan kini terpampanglah junior ''imut'' yang sudah sangat tegang milik Luhan.

junior itu sudah sedikit memerah juga sudah mengeluarkan precum.

Sehun kembali mensejajarkan wajah tampan nya dengan wajah memerah Luhan ia menatap bawah hingga atas ia kagum akan keindahan suami cantik nya itu.

''Sehunniee sudah kubilang jangan menatapku seperti itu..kau seperti serigala kelaparan saja dan itu membuat Luhannie takut'' Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun

''aku memang serigala yang sedang membutuhkan mangsa dan mangsa ku sudah berada tepat di hadapan ku''

Sehun pun segera menyerang leher Luhan mencium menjilat kemudian menghisap nya dengan kuat di iringi dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dan terus melakukan itu di seluruh leher harum Luhan membuat sang pemilik leher mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

''Akhhh Sehunnnn akhhh'' desah Luhan ketika Sehun menghisap bagian sensitive di leher nya Sehun pun semakin menghisap bagian itu dengan sangat kuat.

Setelah merasa puas dengan leher Luhan,Sehun merambat turun ke dada Luhan dan tanpa menunggu apapun Sehun langsung melahap nipple kanan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di lakukan nya tadi kepada leher Luhan sedangkan nipple kiri Luhan sedang di manjakan oleh jemari suami nya Sehun pun melakukan itu secara bergantian

''Sehuniehhh..Curanghhh eohhh~'' desah Luhan manja

''hmmm wae Baby Lu?'' tanya Sehun mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap kearah Luhan

''kau masih lengkap dengan pakaianmu sedangkan tubuhku sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat''

Sehun tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari tubuh Luhan dan dengan perlahan mulai membuka pakaiannya dengan gaya se erotis mungkin.

Luhan hanya memandang apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan wajah memerah dan Sehun memutar tubuh nya menatap Luhan dengan sedikit tercenggang dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini.

Tubuh seksi Luhan tergeletak Lemas dan di atas itu sudah banyak oleh ukiran yang Sehun buat pandangan mata rusa Luhan mulai sayu dan Bibirnya yang membengkak serta dadanya naik turun karena ia sedang menghirup oksigen dengan jumlah banyak keringat pun sudah membasahi hampir setiap tubuh jangan lupakan junior mungil nya yang masih mengacung tegak itu benar benar

''Fantastic Baby''.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah nya seakan melihat mangsa yang benar benar nikmat Sehun pun mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan junior mungil Luhan menjilat precum yang keluar dari ujung junior mungil Luhan.

''Kyahhh ahh Sehunieehhh'' pekik Luhan ketika ketika Sehun memasukan seluruh juniornya kedalam mulutnya Sehun terus mengulum dan menghisap junior Luhan dengan cepat.

''Shhhh sehuniiehhh akhh enakkk..hhh'' Sehun yang mendengar Luhan mendesah pun semakin semangat mengernyang tubuh Luhan dan terus mempercepat kuluman dan juga hisapan nya

''Akhhhh Sehuniiiehhh ak...kuhhhh akhhh'' Luhan pun mencapai klimaks pertama.

Cairan Luhan menyembur kedalam mulut Sehun,dan tanpa rasa jijik Sehun menelan setengah nya Kemudian Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali berciuman dengan memberikan cairan itu kepada pemilik nya Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun mencoba memasuki satu jari nya ke dalam hole pink Luhan.

''nghhhh!'' teriakan Luhan teredam oleh ciuman panas Oh Sehun

Sehun mulai menggerakan satu jari nya disusul jari kedua dan ketiga berharap ada jalan lebih besar untuk juniornya nanti

''Sayang bolehkah aku memasuki nya sekarang?'' tanya Sehun setelah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya di Hole Luhan dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala nya pasrah.

Sehun menaikan kedua kaki Luhan kepundak nya

''Tahan sebentar Sayang..'' Sehun mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan namun pasti

''Akhh sehuniee sakithh'' teriak Luhan kesakitan

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi nya Luhan mencengkram punggung Sehun dengan keras membuat punggungnya sedikit terluka.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit nya karena rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang telah ia perbuat kepada suami cantik nya itu.

Sehun mencium Luhan berharap hal yang ia lakukan mampu menggurangi rasa kesakitan Luhan

Setelah seluruh juniornya masuk,Sehun tidak langsung menggerakan tubuh nya ia membiarkan Luhan untuk dapat menyesuaikan dengan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam tubuh nya.

''nghh Huniee bergeraklah''

Sehun segera menggerakan tubuh nya secara junior nya bergesekan dengan dinding holeLuhan dan itu membuat Sehun merasa nikmat karena saat ini junior nya serasa di pijat lembut oleh dinding hole Luhan yang berkedut.

''Shhhh ahhh'' perlahan tapi pasti erangan kesakitan Luhan berganti dengan desahan juga erangan nikmat.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan.

Luhan melayang ketika Junior Sehun menubruk titik kenikmatan nya itu.

Sehun terus menubruk titik kenikmatan Luhan membuat suami cantik nya itu mendesah berkali kali yang meluncur dengan manis dari bibir Luhan.

''akhhh nghhh uhhh Seniehhh Faster ahhhh''

''as you wish Luhan yeobeo'' Sehun mempercapat gerakan nya membuat ranjang itu berdecit

''akhhh sialll Lu ini nghhh nikmat'' desah Sehun

''Sehuniehhh aku tidak kuat AKHHH'' Luhan mencapai klimaks nya yang kedua Cairan Luhan membasahi perut dan dada mereka.

''berbalik Lu'' Luhan pun memutar tubuh nya dan membelakangi dengan sigap dan langsung saja Sehun kembali menghujam Hole dengan gaya ''Doggy Styele'' ini membuat Sehun mengenai titik kenikmatan Luhan.

''Shhhhh sehun akhhh sehuniehhh'' desah Luhan karena Sehun mulai meremas pantat mulus Luhan

''Lu akhhh''

Tak henti henti nya Sehun menusuk-nusukan junior nya lebih dalam ke dalam Hole Luhan rasa hangat hole itu seakan membuat Sehun rindu ingin terus memasuki nya

''akhhhh Sehuniehhh aku sampai lagi nghhh akhhh'' desah Luhan yang akan mencapai klimaks yang ketiga kali nya

''aku juga Lu nghhhh''

''AKHHHHHHHHHH''

Teriak mereka bersamaan sperma Luhan pun membasahi sprei Sedangkan Sperma Sehun menyembur kedalam tubuh Luhan karena saking banyak nya Sperma Sehun merembes keluar dan ia pun segera mencabut junior nya dan berbaring disebelah Luhan

''Lu gumawo'' Sehun mengecup kening Luhan

''ne sehunniee'' Luhan tersenyum manis membalas perkataan Sehun

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan

''Saranghae Oh Luhan''

''nado saranghae Oh sehun''

Sehun pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua dan mereka pun memejamkan mata untuk tertidur dan bermimpi indah

 **Baru publish udah encehan aja wkwkw XD Ada yang berminat sama ff nista saya? tapi ini drable jadi gak panjang cerita nya kalo mau lanjut nanti obiy terusin**


	2. Chapter 2 CRUSHER BYUN BAEKHYUN

Author: Selubiyy1004

Gengre: Marriage Life,Love-Comedy,Mature.

Cast: Oh Sehun

Oh Luhan

Oh Haowen

Chanbaek with Park Jesper

Kaisoo with Kim Tae Oh

Summary: Mengatakan aku cinta ingin melakukannya setiap hari untuk seumur hidup

Maukah kau menikah denganku? Mencintaiku untuk selama nya?

~Oh Sehun~

Untuk seumur hidup aku akan berada di sisimu,aku akan mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku menyanyangimu melewati salju dan hujan akan aku lakukan aku akan bersamamu.

~Oh Luhan~

Burung berkicau menyambut pagi yang cerah. Matahari telah muncul menampak kan sinar nya

Luhan terbangun ia menggeliat pelan terasa sedikit berat dikarenakan sebuah tangan yang tengah mendekap erat tubuh nya,Luhan menguap dan perlahan membuka mata Rusa itu Aroma yang menggelitik Aroma penciuman nya ia melihat lekukan putih leher suami nya ia juga merasakan tubuh nya yang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Oh iya Luhan baru ingat ia semalam melakukan You know lah dengan sang suami menginggat kejadian itu membuat pipi Luhan memerah astaga Luhan layaknya seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saja.

Luhan menatap Sehun wajahnya sungguh manis rambut yang acak-acak kan membuat dirinya terkesan semakin tampan astaga *sumpahhhh authorrr gemessss*

Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun dikecupnya bibir Sehun pelan dan dengan perlahan kemudian melepaskan tangan tersebut dari lilitan tubuh Luhan,dan Luhan baru menyadari bahwa tubuh nya begitu remuk.

Ketika hendak bangun dari ranjan sesuatu terasa mengganjal hole nya ternyata junior Sehun masih tertanam di lubangnya astaga sejak kapan anak itu memasuki nya?

''Shhhh Sehunnie ireona'' ringis Luhan mengguncang bahu Sehun

''eunghhh satu jam lagi sayang'' Sehun segera menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekap erat

''ohh kau ingin mati hah?'' Sehun tidak bergeming ia masih menutup erat mata nya

''YAKKKKK OH SEHUNNNN''

Alih-alih sehun terbangun ia malah memelintir ujung nipple Luhan kemudian memeluk nya dengan sangat erat

''Astaga Byuntae bangun! Ini sudah siang kau tidak takut Appa marah karena kau telat masuk kekantor nya huh?'' ucap Luhan

''dengan mata yang masih terpejam perlahan sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

''eunghh kau cerewet sekali sayang''

Lengan Sehun yang Semula berada dipinggang Luhan kemudian perlahan turun dan meremas bokong Luhan dan sontak membuat Luhan terkejut bukan main ia mengigit bibir bawah nya

''eunghhh Sehunieee sudah''

''biarkan saja aku ingin memakan mangsaku''

''baiklah namun aku tidak akan menyetujui jika kau ingin bercinta''

Sehun membulatkan mata nya sungguh ucapan pria cantik itu tidak pernah main-main ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam setiap ucapan nya.

''padahal aku hanya menggodamu Nyonya Oh''

''dan sayang nya aku tidak mau digoda olehmu Tuan Oh''

Sahut Luhan kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir nya dan itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk sekedar mengecup bibir mungil yang sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya tersebut.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan ia langsung menyatukan bibir mereka Sehun melumatnya sesekali menyesap bibir manis Luhan,dan suami cantik nya itu membalas dengan lembut kemudia Sehun melepaskan nya perlahan dan tersenyum kearah Luhan.

''Astaga Morning Kiss yang begitu manis'' Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan

Pipi Luhan lagi-lagi memerah ia begitu terpesona setiap melihat Sehun tersenyum sungguh beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan dan manis

''Aku ingin mandi tolong lepaskan juniormu sehunnie'' pinta Luhan

''bagaimana jika bersama'' tanya Sehun menggoda

''No No No kau pasti akan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi''

''Aishh baiklah sebentar sayang''

Luhan mengangguk imut kearah Sehun dan suaminya itu Lupa jika ia harus mencabut juniornya tersebut perlahan tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk kedalam selimut sebelum menyentuh sesuatu dibawah sana namun suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aksi Sehun ia menggeram kesal kepada siapa saja yang sudah menggangu dirinya.

TOK TOK TOK

''OH SEHUN CEPAT KEKANTOR CHANYEOL MENUNGGUMU''

Yah dia adalah si Byun Baekhyun namja cerewet yang selalu menggangu disaat tidak tepat dan ia menggeram kesal kearah pintu yang terus saja mengetuk dengan keras

''JIKA TIDAK KELUAR AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK KAMAR KALIAN''

Luhan terkikik kemudian Sehun segera melepaskan juniornya kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk membukakan pintu nya Luhan mengganguk kemudian tersenyum kearah Sehun.

''SIALAN AWAS SAJA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN DASAR PENGGANGU ARGHHHHHHHHHHH''

''BERMAIN SOLO SEKALI KALI SEHUNAHHHHH'' Teriak baekhyun keras

''SHITTT'' Umpat Sehun didalam kamar ia segera melenggangkan tubuhnya kekamar mandi

Dan apa yang terjadi didalam kamar mandi?

'''eunghhh shhhh akhhh Lu yeahhh ouchh'' Sehun benar-benar bersolo ria dikamar mandi Luhan dan Baekhyun cekikikan sepertinya Luhan harus berterima kasih kepada ibu dari jesper ini.


End file.
